


Consequences

by FinickityinFields123 (lifetheuniverseandeverything42), lifetheuniverseandeverything42



Series: Attack of the plot bunny! [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers Family, Blackmail, Coercion, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Team, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Coercion, Team as Family, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifetheuniverseandeverything42/pseuds/FinickityinFields123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifetheuniverseandeverything42/pseuds/lifetheuniverseandeverything42
Summary: When Peter finds out his girlfriend is being sexually abused by one of their teachers he must face the consequences of his choices, as must the Avengers (his family, who think the world of them both).
Relationships: Avengers Team & Avengers Team, Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s), Avengers Team & Reader, Peter Parker & Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Attack of the plot bunny! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776028
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We've Got History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428341) by [PunQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunQueen/pseuds/PunQueen). 



> Just a ficlet idea I had after reading the excellent work We've Got History. Basically an intensified, angstier take on some of the situations examined there. Never be as good as that masterpiece but wanted to put it out there as an idea...

Peter raced along the hallway, his ears buzzing and his Spidey Senses screaming. He had been ignoring them - he had just wanted you to be a normal couple; and now he was paying the price, or more specifically, you were.

He charged into the supposedly empty classroom where your last lesson had been, expecting to find you hurt or passed out - not bent sideways over the teacher's desk with tears leaking from your tightly clenched eyes.

If he had been thinking clearer, smarter and quicker, he would have slipped back out and changed into his suit; but nothing about this was calm or considered - at least not on Peter's end.

He took down the teacher, a man he knew and had respected, with a single blow; checking the half-naked man was out cold before turning to you as you shook and cried silent tears, as practiced.

He had saved you, but you almost wished he hadn't. Now he knew.

You wondered how long it would be before he broke up with you. He was too noble to not at least get you to a hospital or something, although you didn't want to. But after maybe a week, when his chivalric notions faded and he realised what you were, he would drop you like a hot potato.

The team had known something was wrong, they were intelligent and highly-trained people, of course they had. But they had made choices.

When they got Peter's terrified call, they had realised their mistakes - too late. They were supposed to save people, but it seems they couldn't even save one of their own.

Now you sat with Peter, still trembling slightly (like aftershocks from a quake) and bundled in a dozen jumpers and blankets, just back from the hospital and that specific type of hell. Humiliated and ashamed and afraid: you sat in silence.

They just stared at you. This was not what they had trained for. This was not something they had prepared for when they had first met Peter's girlfriend nearly exactly one month ago.

What were they supposed to do now?

**Author's Note:**

> If people have any interest in this, I'll write some more. Let me know.


End file.
